Going Wild
by Haramiya
Summary: AU of 7th year// Harry defeated Voldemort in his 5th year, now he's in the summer before year 7 and just wants to enjoy his life without interruptions. Will he finally be able to have a peaceful year or will trouble find him once again?
1. Going Wild

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, not me but hey, girls can dream, right?

Author's note: I'm an absolute beginner writing fanfictions, so please be kind to me. Any comments and also critique are welcome. Also I really love powerful! Harry stories so don't be surprised if this turns out to be one.

By the way, English isn't my first or even second language, so please excuse any mistakes I make. ;-)

_Pairing: still undecided_

_Rating: M, rated to be safe_

_Status: In Progress_

Summary: After defeating the Dark Lord in his 5th year, life didn't exactly become easier for Harry. Now in the summer before the 7th year begins, we'll see how he managed to relieve his frustrations. _AU, possible SLASH (still undecided), Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione bashing! (possible)_

**Going Wild**

It was the beginning of the last summer holidays before he turned seventeen. Harry lay on his bed in Privet Drive and listened to the Dursleys getting ready for sleep. After defeating Voldemort in his fifth year, they had come to a sort of silent understanding of ignoring each other as much as possible. Of course this didn't excuse Harry from his chores that awaited him each and every summer but at least he was allowed three full meals a day and Dudley finally stopped harassing him all the time.

So while Harry waited, he pondered the happenings of the last two years.

Two years ago he and his friends had followed Sirius into the Department of Mysteries in order to get some ominous prophecy. Sirius died while trying to defend Harry from the Death Eaters who were also interested in the prophecy. In a big showdown Harry somehow managed to defeat Voldemort by pushing him behind the Veil. Later he found out that not even the Horcruxes could manage to retrieve You-Know-Who's soul, therefore all danger was averted.

After an even greater fall-out with Dumbledore who still was trying to keep back some information, Harry found out many things that he later on would wish he never found out.

Among others, Dumbledore in a fit of anger confessed that he had been paying the Weasley's and Granger's a lot of money in order to keep them with Harry even after they got hurt. To add insult to injury, Harry furthermore got to know that nearly his whole life had been staged. From his first meeting with the Weasleys on King's Cross Station to retrieving the Philosopher's Stone, everything had been carefully planned and executed by old Dumbles.

As if this wasn't enough, our hero also found out that the headmaster had covered his expenses with Harry's money, a fact he should bitterly regret later because said owner of the money got so furious after receiving the truth that he did everything in his power to make the life of his tormentors unbearable.

Deciding that he mulled long enough over the past for one evening, Harry perked up his ears just to make sure that the Dursleys finally were asleep.

Then he jumped up from the bed and changed his clothes. Instead of wearing Dudley's old and shabby sweater and tattered jeans, he now sported baggy black trousers with silver chains and a tight fitting emerald green t-shirt. Over it he wore a tight black leather jacket. His broken glasses were long gone because he got an eye-correcting 

charm after his 5th year and just two days ago, he went and got a new and stylish haircut. His silky black hair was sexily tousled with a few green highlights. To finish his outfit, Harry wore stylish black sneakers with a green lightning on them.

After making sure that Dumbledore really kept his word this time and no member of the Order of the Phoenix was watching the house, Harry opened the window and climbed out. He had realized very soon that it was nearly impossible using magic to escape from his "prison" but using muggle means to get out was actually quite easy and an ingenious idea considering that wizards often believed them to be inferior and never thought of such a way to leave the house.

Harry had used this way of getting out all summer long before his 6th year at Hogwarts started. Therefore he was very proficient in avoiding racket. After five minutes he had climbed over the roof to the drip rail behind the house and was sliding down. Then he made his way through the backyard, over the fence and through the gardens of three different neighbors before he emerged on a main road remotely distant from his relative's house.

There he took out his mobile phone and pressed speed dial, when someone answered the phone he only said "I'm out." Not even ten minutes later a black Mercedes drove up and Harry got in.

To be continued…

Author's note: So what do you think? I'm still a bit ashamed to upload this but I really wanted to write a fanfiction instead of only reading them. Right now I only have a vague idea on how to continue; on my page you can vote what main idea interests you most. Thanks for reading this.

**Please comment!**


	2. Having Fun

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling; the original characters are completely mine. hrr**

_I really admire people who manage to upload new chapters every 2-3 days. I got so many encouraging but contrary reviews (on fanfiction . net and adultfanfiction . net). That's why I decided to do things my way. Unfortunately that also means to disappoint some readers. I'm really sorry for that but there's no way that everyone will be happy with my story._

_Here is what I decided so far: _

_Harry won't have a girl-/boyfriend in the beginning but he will experiment with both genders at first. That leaves me a lot of freedom for the rest of the story. After summer vacation he WILL go back to Hogwarts for a while and even stay in Gryffindor but he won't stay there for long. Please continue reading "Going Wild" as I'm giving it all. ;-)_

**Thank you!**

_AN: This chapter I'm probably satisfying a lot of clichés and won't manage to produce something completely new and original but be patient, I'll definitely get there. _

**Going Out**

Inside the car two people waited for Harry to get in and fasten his seatbelt, then the Mercedes sped off towards London.

"Happy to be back in freedom?" was the first question from the driver.

A female voice scolded from the backseat "Let him settle down before you bombard him with questions."

"It's alright, Tia, thanks." answered Harry, "And yes I'm ecstatic to be out of school and see all of my friends again, Skye."

Skye – the driver – turned around and poked out his tongue at his girlfriend "See?"

The water elemental was Harry's best friend and also self-proclaimed savior. One year ago he had found Harry, broken down, in an alley not far from Privet Drive and had nursed him back to health. The Boy-who-lived couldn't accept that his life turned out to be one big lie and even though he was furious at his so-called friends, he couldn't bring himself to start anew. After Skye brought him to his apartment, he broke down and told the stranger everything about his fued-up life. From that moment on, Skye made it one of his goals to bring Harry back to strength and show him how life could be when you had real friends and got to have some fun.

Supported by his of new friends Harry managed to take control of his life. In record time he changed from a restrained, insecure boy to a proud and strong man who knew he had his weaknesses but didn't despair on them anymore. With the change of attitude, many other changes followed. Harry decided not to be a victim or a mindless puppet anymore and asked Skye to help him realize his plans.

Now, one year later, Harry was already many steps closer to his goal. Still reminiscing the past, he turned around and greeted Tia.

"How are you, Tia? And you insane yet by being at Skye's side all the time?" he teased.

"You know how it is, I get by. After all I really love this doofus." she grinned

Said doofus bristled "Hey, I'm still in the car, you know."

By now, they had already arrived at a tall building at the docks. The four-storied house looked inconspicuous from the outside but was actually one of the hottest magical clubs worldwide. Magical in this case did not mean the mutilated understanding that most _wizards_ had of this word. _"Suriel's Haven"_ was a club for all kind of creatures, amongst others elementals, demons, werewolves, vampires, elves, mages and very, very rarely even wizards and witches. In order to gain entrance to this exclusive club several conditions had to be fulfilled. First you had to be invited by two members then you had to sign a contract in which you promised not to start any fights on club grounds or the vicinity of it, afterwards you had to 

contribute something to the club. It could be money, furniture, beverages or you could agree to work as a barkeeper, waiter or DJ for some time. Last but not least it was necessary to renew your membership every year. This way the owner made sure that the peace in his club was not disturbed and his clientele could relax and have fun.

Harry of course had been invited by Tia and Skye and decided to work two months as a waiter in _"Suriel's Haven"_. In the end the barkeeper even taught him how to mix some drinks, so Harry never felt that he was "paying" for his membership. On the contrary he thoroughly enjoyed his time as a worker and actually planned to do the same this year.

The club spread over three stories, the highest level was reserved for special guests. The ground floor had a huge dance floor, several lounges and three bars. One for alcoholic beverages, one for non-alcoholic drinks and one special bar that served magical or other unusual drinks. The second level consisted of a smaller dance floor, one bar and two separated rooms. In one you could watch table-dance and the other actually contained a big swimming pool where customers could get refreshed if they wanted. The third level was divided into many smaller rooms. These were all kind of different bedrooms and could be used if a couple just wanted to have some private time. All in all _"Suriel's Haven"_ catered to the needs of each and everyone. And if there was a guest who thought there wasn't enough entertainment - a situation which never happened so far – then he could name his wishes and they would be fulfilled.

All of this didn't matter tonight because Harry and his friends only came here to have some fun. Not only Harry had dressed up, also Skye and Tia wore outfits that only enhanced their natural desirability. The 18-year old elemental had chin-length blue hair with natural ice- and dark-blue highlights; he had sky-blue eyes and pale skin. With 6.1 ft he towered over 5.6 ft tall Harry. Skye wore ripped blue jeans and a white tank top. He looked every way like a water elemental. His girlfriend, a born earth elemental, wore a tight dark brown miniskirt and a forest-green sequined halter top. Add to that wavy chestnut hair that reached her shoulders, hazel eyes and olive-colored skin and you had three stunning people that drew a lot of attention, even in a club like "Suriel's Haven" where all of the partygoers had striking or beautiful features.

Immediately after getting into the club the trio made their way to the dance floor in order to release some pent-up emotions. While Skye and Tia danced together, Harry started to dance on his own already on the look-out for some dance partner this night.

* * *

_Hey, I ain't never seen nothing that'll make me go_

_This crazy all night spending my doe_

_Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go_

_Them birthday cakes they stole the show_

_So sexual_

_She was flexible,_

_Professional,_

_Drinking X&O_

_Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think i whoa_

_Did i think i seen shawty get low_

_Ain't the same when it's up that close_

_Make it rain, I'm making it snow_

_Work the pole I gotta bank role_

_Ima say that I prefer her no clothes_

_I'm in to that I love women exposed_

_She threw it back at me I gave her mo'_

_Cash ain't a problem I know where it go_

* * *

A sexy blonde that was obviously older than him ground against Harry and he enjoyed himself for the next few songs. After some time he parted from her and went to the bar for magical drinks to order a "Hell's Fire". This drink contained some ingredients that he really didn't want to think about but it tasted great and caused an incredible burning feeling in his whole body.

After a while Skye and Tia joined him and they sat down in a lounge in order to talk a bit. Harry wanted to continue his training from last year because he still felt too weak in comparison to his friends. Of course he still wanted to have some fun but before that he wanted to reach the level of a mage.

A mage was more or less a powerful wizard who was able to do magic without a wand or other devices. They usually had some special abilities, such as elemental powers or multiple animagus forms. The more abilities you had, the stronger you could become. Harry planned to take a test which would finally reveal the extent of his powers.

The friends agreed to meet the next day in a café with the rest of their clique in order to plan their vacation. After Harry got back to the Dursleys' home, he climbed into his room, hid all of his new clothes and went to sleep.

**_To be continued…_**

_AN: So what do you think? I know I forgot to explain a lot of details but I plan to fit them into the next chapters. If you have questions ask them anyway because it's always possible that I just forgot to add an explanation._

_Explanations:_

_The song that is being played at the beginning: "Low" by Flo Rida_

_Suriel is the angel of mysteries and justice (it was very hard to find an original name for a club ")_


	3. AN:Characters01

**UPDATE!! **

**I changed some of the datails in my character lists and added some more facts such as their types and magical interests.**

**If something does not fit or needs to be changed, please tell me.**

* * *

**Going Wild – Character List**

* * *

**Harry (human) **

16 years old, will be turning 17 soon

5.6 ft

black hair with green highlights

emerald green eyes, no glasses

tanned skin

athletic but slender

very powerful, growing to be a mage

hobbies: Capoeira, martial arts, clubbing, vacationing with friends

magical hobbies: to invent new potions and spells, exploring his elemental powers fire

type: relaxed, cool guy who still struggles to maintain his calm sometimes, loves his new friends and his new life

* * *

**Skye (water elemental)**

18 years old, Harry's best friend

6.1 ft

ocean blue, chin-length hair with natural ice-blue and dark-blue highlights

sky-blue eyes

pale skin

very muscular but not bulky

born water elemental, also able to command ice and damp air

hobbies: martial arts, climbing, sky-diving, snowboarding, clubbing with his friends

magical hobbies: getting control over the element air

type: easy-going, carefree guy who would do nearly everything for his trusted friends, helped Harry to take control of his life

* * *

**Tia (earth elemental)**

18 years old, Skye's girlfriend

5.7 ft

chestnut-brown, wavy hair to her shoulders

hazel eyes

olive-colored skin

born earth elemental, also able to command plants

hobbies: dancing, clubbing, swimming

magical hobbies: herbology, to grow new plants, e.g. for Harry's potions

type: sweet but strong girl, she is actually the dominant part of her relationship, likes to mother Harry sometimes


	4. Planning Vacation

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling; the original characters are completely mine. hrr**

* * *

_I haven't even properly started the story yet and I already have trouble when thinking of writing new chapters. **Maybe some reviews would help me. hint hint**_

* * *

**Planning vacations**

The next morning Harry woke up at 7am in order to make breakfast for the Dursley's. Against their expectations he loved cooking, baking and experimenting with food. It helped him relax and focus on one task.

This was actually how he discovered his new love of brewing and discovering potions. He really reveled in inventing new things, be it potions or spells or simply new dishes. The feeling of improving or achieving something that was never done before made Harry wear a silly smile on his face all day long. Of course he tried not to let people see him in this state other than his friends. After all it wouldn't do to lose his cool and calm reputation he gained over the last twelve months just because he started bouncing up like a small child when he finished another one of his projects.

One of his newest and definitely most ambitious goals was to improve the wolfsbane potion or even better find a cure for this condition. With the help of Tia who grew and crossbred herbs and other plants, he already managed to make the existent potion taste better and make the change a bit less painful than usual. This might not mean much for most people but for Harry it was one step into the right direction.

His main reason for trying his hands at such a complicated task was Remus Lupin. The older man still suffered a lot because of his disease. So much that Harry felt compelled to make it his first priority to have another break-through with his potions experiments.

Things hadn't always been this way. One year ago when the big revelations came to Harry, he was furious at everyone he knew from the wizarding world, including or more like especially Lupin. The werewolf had suspected for years how controlling Dumbledore could be but did nothing in order to help his best friend's son. Even though he accepted no payment or spied on the Boy-Who-Lived; Harry was angry because he only stood by and did nothing. He also didn't accept feeble excuses from Lupin. Instead he practically ordered the man to prove that he was sorry and gain back the lost trust.

Remus took these word to heart and in the following year he changed from a scruffy insecure man to someone Harry could be proud of to call a friend. Gone were the tattered clothes and hunched shoulders. The werewolf transformed into a force that could be reckoned with, he also was one of the very few people from the wizarding world that had some idea what Harry was up to during his holidays. Furthermore he proved his intentions by reporting the Order meetings to Harry.

* * *

After Harry finished making breakfast for his relatives and himself, he went on to complete his other chores. Only then would his aunt be willing to let him leave the house without much questions asked.

The whole morning and early noon passed this way. Harry cleaned the house _(most of all Dudley's room)_, washed, dried and ironed clothes _(once again it was mostly Dudley's stuff)_ , weeded the garden and washed his uncle's car _(why did he have to do such stuff every day?... it was completely unnecessary)_ .

When he finally finished all his tasks, he already had to start cooking lunch. Today Dudley had invited a girl that had recently moved into the neighborhood. To impress her Dudley promised to cook something special for her. Translated that meant that Harry had to start earlier this day because he had to whip up a three-course Chinese meal so that his fat cousin could impress his potential future girlfriend.

Normally Harry would be annoyed at being ordered around not only by his aunt and uncle but also by their son. He only decided to make an exception because of two things. First of all he loved cooking and regarded this task as a new challenge to deepen his skills. Second reason was that today he would meet his friends, all seven of their little group, to plan the rest of their holidays. Therefore he was too happy to care about a stupid kid with an overblown ego.

Within the next three hours he prepared sweet-and-sour soup, egg rolls, roasted chicken, rice noodles with lots of vegetables and soy sauce and as dessert he prepared lychee's ice with honeyed bananas. The only task left for Dudley _(or probably Aunt Petunia)_ was to warm some of the dishes up and to barbecue the bananas later on.

Soon Harry ran up the stairs, took a quick shower and ran out of the house to the next bus station. The bag with his own clothes slung over his shoulder, he dove into the bus and nearly lost Dudley's old pants with the last daring jump he made.

* * *

Twenty minutes later – after changing into his clothes at the toilet of the bus station – he made his way into the Café Noir. Immediately he made his way to the back where his friends waited in a secluded corner.

Skye was the first to greet him. He made his way towards Harry and yanked him closer to the table.

"Nothing goes ever fast enough for you, eh?", jested a black-haired guy from the bank.

"Hi Tariq, it's been some time.", greeted Harry and hugged the speaker.

"What about me?"

"Of course I missed you, too, Alyx. As well as everyone here. It's good to see my friends again. Did I miss much?"

Harry looked into the round and regarded each of his friends.

_Skye_, the impulsive water elemental that showed Harry how to enjoy life without getting too careless.

His girlfriend _Tia_ who was Harry's assistant in his potion experiments by growing the plants he needed. Also his self-appointed caretaker whose strong personality could be scary sometimes.

_Tariq_, one of his best friends, was a born vampire and a very strict teacher that taught Harry how to make seals and wards. He loved having fun but was a very dangerous person to enrage because he had no problem ripping your head of when you insulted his friends...literally.

_Shun_ was a Chinese mage and besides Harry the smallest in the group. He also was one Harry's closest associates and was the silent supporter in the group. Like everyone else he taught Harry in the subjects that he excelled in: Martial arts and dueling. Furthermore he answered all questions he could about how to become a mage.

Next came the twins _Alec_ and _Alyx_. Both were powerful demons and high ranking members of the Amado clan. Even though they looked quite similar to each other, their characters couldn't be more different. Where Alec was more the serious and protective type, his younger sister lived to cause trouble and was too curious for her own good.

The group got completed by _Caleb_, a 19-year old natural born werewolf. As the oldest of the group he felt responsible for protecting Harry and especially his girlfriend Alyx. He was also the blacksmith of the group and supplied everyone with the weapons they needed.

All in all they were an interesting group that no one dared to mess with.

After greeting and hugging everyone in the round, Harry took a seat among his friends and caught up with the tide of events. Even though his friends wrote him regularly Harry wanted to be sure not to have missed something crucial.

Then they came to the most important topic of their meeting.

Tariq started "So now that we have nearly three months of free time, what do you suggest we do?"

"Whatever we do, I want to continue my training", answered Shun.

"Same for everyone, I guess, but that's no problem. We can enjoy ourselves and train at the same time.", meant Caleb.

"I considered working at 'Suriel's Haven' for some time to pay my yearly fee", said Harry "but I have another suggestion that would work for everyone."

He paused.

"What are you waiting for, spill it."

"Well, I have enough money to donate some money for the club. So why don't we travel around the world? Everyone can suggest one or two destinations and activities we should do there. At the same time we can train each other. That means for me I can slowly catch up with everyone else and all of you could work on your weaker points."

Tia cut in "What about your relatives? Aren't you supposed to stay there until you're 18?"

"Why should he stay for the next three weeks, only so that he can leave them then? Now that Voldemort is dead there's really no reason for him to play slave for this stupid muggles. Just as there's no reason to obey Dumbledore anymore."

Alyx stood up to defend Harry's idea.

" I mean we are all strong enough to protect ourselves, especially when we stay together. How is Harry supposed to have much fun when he is constantly under the thumb of Dumbledore and his cronies?"

"I agree", came the silent reply from Shun, "Harry is one of my best friends and I know he is responsible enough to make his own decisions."

"Then the only question remaining is: What do you want to do, Harry?", Alec spoke up for the first time during that discussion.

Harry considered only for a short time.

"All my life I had to be careful and follow the orders of someone else while being kept in the dark about the consequences my actions might bring. Now that the threat of the Dark Lord is removed, I think that it's my right to make my own decisions. As long as I don't hurt others I don't think that there will be problems."

"Well then it's agreed", Skye concluded " We're all making a world trip. And since there are seven strong people defending our poor little Harry-kins, we can do it without a bad conscience."

With that said, they sat back down and finalized their plans.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_**AN: **Whew, that was a long chapter. How did you like it? Do you have any ideas where the group should travel to? I still like the idea of super-strong Harry, at least compared to his former friends and Dumbledore. _

_Just tell me what you think._


	5. AN: Characters02

**Going Wild – Character List**

* * *

**Tariq (vampire)**

17 years old, Harry's other best friend together with Skye and Shun

5.9 ft

black, short hair

golden eyes with red sparks when he gets furious

same skin color as Harry

born vampire, nearly perfect control in telekinesis, telepathy and mind control

hobbies: traveling around the world, clubbing, proving to everyone that the clichés about vampires are wrong

magical hobbies: curses, seals and wards

type: outwards friendly and funny but extremely dangerous person, once you manage to gain his trust, he'll help you to reach your goals

* * *

**Shun (Chinese mage)**

17 years old, also Harry's best friend

5.7 ft

blue-black, very long hair

grey eyes with black specks in them

normal skin color

mage formerly wizard, has been trained at a temple from a very young age

hobbies: martial arts, swordplay, meditating, talking long walks through forests

magical hobbies: transfiguration, dueling, wandless magic

type: silent and brooding, faithful to his friends, always honest to you even if it's painful

* * *

**Caleb (werewolf)**

19 years old, Alyx's boyfriend

6.2 ft

dark red hair, short and messily stylish

dark brown eyes that become red when he's angry or just excited

born werewolf, very rare and powerful

hobbies: hiking, inventing weapons and armors

magical hobbies: charms, magical traps

type: patient and nice guy, always saves Alyx from danger, regards Harry as his younger brother

* * *

**Alexander/ Alec (demon)**

·18 years old, twin of Alyx (f.)

5.8 ft.

short honey-blond hair

violet eyes with silver swirls

member of the powerful Amado clan

hobbies: playing piano, clubbing, swimming

magical hobbies: gaining more abilities in order to make his clan proud, healing magic

type: serious but fun-loving guy, would do everything for his sister, protective of his friends

* * *

**Alyx (demon)**

18 years old, twin of Alec (m.), girlfriend of Caleb

5.8 ft.

long honey-blond hair that reach to the mid of her back

violet eyes with silver and pink swirls

member of the powerful Amado clan

hobbies: spying on other people, masquerading, bungee-jumping

magical hobbies: shadow magic, detection and surveillance spells

type: curious and loud-mouthed girl that loves to blackmail people in order to "help" them, always gets into trouble


	6. First Destination

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling; the original characters are completely mine. **

**

* * *

****  
**

_Author's note: I already guessed that I would never continue/finish this story because I obviously lack the talent most of the other fanfictions writers have. Still, I'm determined to bring this FF to an end. Wish me luck! ;-)_

_Also, thanks to all the reviewers (not that many...XD), especially__ XspazzyX __(nowadays "__Namu the EDOD and Kamizuki_", I believe)_who awakened me from my premature hibernation. ;-)_

_**Please look at my profile for the NEW POLL "Where should harry travel to next?"!!! **  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_Last time:_

" _I mean we are all strong enough to protect ourselves, especially when we stay together. How is Harry supposed to have much fun when he is constantly under the thumb of Dumbledore and his cronies?"_

"_I agree", came the silent reply from Shun, "Harry is one of my best friends and I know he is responsible enough to make his own decisions."_

"_Then the only question remaining is: What do you want to do, Harry?", Alec spoke up for the first time during that discussion._

_Harry considered only for a short time._

"_All my life I had to be careful and follow the orders of someone else while being kept in the dark about the consequences my actions might bring. Now that the threat of the Dark Lord is removed, I think that it's my right to make my own decisions. As long as I don't hurt others I don't think that there will be problems."_

"_Well then it's agreed", Skye concluded " We're all making a world trip. And since there are seven strong people defending our poor little Harry-kins, we can do it without a bad conscience."_

_With that said, they sat back down and finalized their plans._

_

* * *

  
_

**First Destination**

After the group of friends had discussed for some time and decided on several destinations to travel, Harry went back to the Dursley's in order to pack his things. Since he wasn't too keen to stay any longer than necessary at Privet Drive and none of his friends had any important duties to fulfill, they agreed to immediately start their travels.

"You WHAT?!", screamed Vernon Dursley, "You think you can just tell us you're leaving after everything we've done for you...who is going to paint the garden shed, wash my car, mow the lawn. You can't just leave without a reason!"

"Actually, Uncle, I thought you would be happy to have me gone. After all I'm just a _freak_, right?"

"You ungrateful brat! If you leave now, you better never come back."

"That's fine since this is exactly what I planned to do."

* * *

Harry calmly walked up the stairs and packed all his things, making sure he emptied all of his secret 'stashes', like the loose floor board besides his bed.

Then he pinned some letters to the people who had either gained or actually never lost his trust within the last year _(there weren't that many)_.

He notified Remus of his absence and also mentioned that he wasn't sure if he would come back to the final year at Hogwarts. Then he also wrote Neville, Luna and the Weasley twins. These were the only people who had proved that they wanted to be his friends because of him not his fame. He had had his doubts about Fred and George for a while, fearing that they might have accepted Dumbledore's bribe but since they were off well enough with their joke shop and were more interested in playing pranks than joining this manipulation game, he decided to put his trust in them. Up until now the twins had proven to be worthy companions.

With that said and done he told Hedwig -his faithful owl- to stay with Remus for the rest of the holidays and sent her to deliver the letters.

As he left the house on Privet Drive for the final time, not once feeling sentimental or looking back, Harry felt carefree for the first time in his life.

* * *

Two crossroads away, Caleb picked him up and together they made their way to the bus station. From there they took the bus to Hastings -on the southeast coast of England- in order to get an international portkey to their first destination. A few stops after they boarded the rest of their group entered the bus.

Late at night they finally arrived and Skye led them all to a small wizarding shop. An old and shady looking man looked at them and asked gruffly, "Where to?".

"Dubai.", answered Skye.

"That's 15 galleons.", rasped the man and went to the back of the shop to retrieve an old-looking book, "Here it is."

Tia silently payed the price and the group went outside into a small alley. There they activated the portkey and were swished away to the United Arab Emirates.

* * *

_**Review, anyone??? **__Maybe you have some ideas what should happen to our traveling group or where else they should go to..._

\/


	7. Surfing the Sand

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling; the original characters are completely mine.**

***~*~***

**

* * *

  
**

_Last time:_

_Two crossroads away, Caleb picked him up and together they made their way to the bus station. From there they took the bus to Hastings -on the southeast coast of England- in order to get an international portkey to their first destination. A few stops after they boarded the rest of their group entered the bus._

_Late at night they finally arrived and Skye led them all to a small wizarding shop. An old and shady looking man looked at them and asked gruffly, "Where to?"._

"_Dubai.", answered Skye._

"_That's 15 galleons.", rasped the man and went to the back of the shop to retrieve an old-looking book, "Here it is."_

_Tia silently payed the price and the group went outside into a small alley. There they activated the portkey and were swished away to the United Arab Emirates._

_

* * *

  
_

***~*~***

**Surfing the Sand**

Upon arriving on the outskirts of Dubai, Tariq took out his cell phone and talked to someone in rapid Arabic.

For half an hour the group waited, then a convoy with three black jeeps came to pick them up.

"I didn't know you knew someone in Dubai", mentioned Harry.

"Well, my people usually have relatives all over the world.", answered Tariq.

"Because you're Arabic or because you're vampire?"

"Both, actually.", stated Tariq.

All of them crawled into the jeeps. Harry went with Tariq and Shun to sit in the first one, Caleb and the twins sat in the middle one, and Skye and Tia rode in the last jeep.

"Man, I'm beat. What time is it in Dubai? Two o'clock in the morning? I really need to sleep.", stated Shun.

Tariq teased, "Wow, Shun, I believe this is the first time in nearly three days that you uttered one whole sentence."

"Shut up.", grumbled the Chinese mage and looked to Harry for support.

Said wizard sat slumped in one corner of the jeep and slept calmly, oblivious to his best friends' small squabble. Tariq and Shun silently agreed to let him sleep for a while since they knew how hard Harry had worked for the last few days at the Dursley's. The convoy drove for nearly two hours, the last part of the way, they drove through what seemed to be a private park which was astonishingly green, considering Dubai was a desert country.

"Hmm", mumbled Harry as he woke up, "is it day already? It's so bright."

"That's because we're closer to the equator than before. During the summer months sun starts rising between two and three in the morning and now it's already four am.", explained Tariq.

"The park looks beautiful, where exactly are we?", asked Harry.

"This park and the estate belong to my mother's family. Since it's very hot here in summer none of my relatives will be here. We have the whole house for ourselves and can train you."

"And you still have a lot to learn.", stressed Shun. "You're already stronger than most of the Hogwarts students thanks to your training but compared to us you still can't hold yourself up."

"Twist the knife in the wound, why don't you?", mumbled Harry and looked back out of the window.

He considered himself fairly strong and it was true if you measured the raw power he had at his disposal.

On the other hand his friends had enjoyed a completely different and much harder magical education than him. Fueled by their families, friends, clans and schools, all of his friends had a vast knowledge on many kinds of magic as well as the power to back their claims up.

*~*~*

He realized several months ago that even though Hogwarts claimed to be one of the best schools around, there were many, many schools better than that because they didn't stop at the so-called light magic and took care to amplify their students natural abilities. In other words: Other schools treated their students as individuals and made sure that everyone was taken care of. Hogwarts, however, stuck with four houses and once you were sorted, everyone was certain that they knew all there was to know about your character, strengths and future.

There actually were many abilities that couldn't even be classified as light or dark, such as turning into an animagus but Hogwarts also neglected that subject, calling it advanced transformation that only the strongest wizards could manage. It took Harry a while to accept that the Hogwarts teachers didn't know everything about magic and blatantly lied in some cases in order to keep control on the young wizards and witches.

Outside of Britain, it was a fact that as long as the students received proper instructions nearly everyone could turn into an animagus.

Harry guessed that one of the reason for not making that knowledge public in Britain was that it would be incredibly difficult to monitor so many animagi.

Also the Minister and Dumbledore would hate it if there were too many people getting too powerful. This way they couldn't be sure to keep their precious positions. And if there was one thing both agreed about, it was that they weren't willing to share or lose the power they had over wizarding Britain.

Therefore they worked together to make up laws and rules that wouldn't allow anyone to climb the ladder of power.

*~*~*

Harry stopped thinking about Dumbledore and his ministrations because they always managed to ruin his mood. Once he developed his full potential and had some fun weeks (or months) with his friends, he might be willing to dedicate some time to that particular problem. As it was he had enough on his plate, trying to take control his life.

With these thoughts he noticed that the jeeps had stopped in front of a beautiful mansion and everyone else already stood in front of the door.

Harry exited the car and went to his friends who were waiting for him to wake up from his daydreaming and join them. Then they entered the house and were welcomed by an older man in a suit.

"This is Yazeed, the housekeeper. If you have any questions about the house or any troubles you can go to him.", introduced Tariq the man.

"Salamu aleikum.", greeted Yazeed.

The rest answered with varying degrees of "Hello", only Caleb knew the proper answer and said, "Aleikum a'salamu."

After a short trip through the mansion (which was fairly small, it 'only' had 12 bedrooms, 1 kitchen, 5 bathrooms, 1 huge library, 2 modern training rooms, 1 swimming pool and 2 living rooms), Yazeed led everyone to their respective rooms _(the couples in the group were also separated since it just wasn't proper, explained Yazeed)._

Once Harry was in his room, he didn't bother to change his clothes. He was dead on his feet and just fell on the bed. It was just before six in the morning.

'Tomorrow', he promised, 'I'll look at my room more closely....now....sleep...'

With that last thought he drifted off.

It had been a very long day.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This is what I do instead of learning. XD

What do you think???

I already have some ideas what they could do in Dubai, there is actually one very small hint what they'll definitely do there. ;-)

After that I can only continue writing if I know where to send them next, so **please vote on my poll!!!**


End file.
